In recent years, the use of personally portable mobile communication terminals such as portable phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and has become ubiquitous. With the development of communication technology, these mobile communication terminals are providing supplementary functions such as a game function using a variety of images and sounds, an alarm function, an MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) player function, and such, in addition to a communication function such as a call function or a Short Message Service (SMS) function. As such, the mobile communication terminals now provide users with various use conveniences in addition to their own call functions.
Furthermore, the recent mobile communication terminals supporting live streaming services are being put in the market. Here, streaming represents a technology for dividing a digital file into a plurality of packets and live transmitting the packets in succession. The conventional live streaming service uses a scheme in which, if an MS transmits video/audio data acquired through capturing to a live streaming server, the live streaming server converts the video/audio data into a type suitable to live streaming and transmits, in a live streaming scheme, the converted video/audio data to another MS accessing the live streaming server.
However, in the conventional live streaming service, a separate live streaming server realizing a live streaming protocol such as a Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP), a Real-Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP), and such should exist outside, and only a player (e.g., a Personal Computer (PC) and an MS) realizing the live streaming protocol can access the live streaming server to receive and reproduce live streaming data. That is, there is a problem that a player not realizing the live streaming protocol cannot receive and reproduce the live streaming data.